Stage Three: Acceptance
by Flower in the Bloom
Summary: Arthur and Merlin have finally admitted their feelings. The Knights know and all of Camelot are quite satisfied with the way things turned out. Follow up to Stage Two: Maybe It's True. Will probably need to be read to understand. Merthur Party 2013. Day Three, Prompt 3 "The Once and Future King and The Greatest Sorcerer"


**Stage Three: Acceptance**

Merlin and Arthur stood looking at each other, the words at the tip of their tongue's.

Arthur looked into Merlin's deep blue eyes, and he opened his mouth wider.

Before he could stop himself, before Merlin could stop himself, they reached close and brought their lips together. It was a deep and passionate kiss, one that Arthur never knew he could ever experience, one that Merlin always thought he would miss out on.

Arthur's lips were rough, Merlin's soft and it was a wonderful combination for them both. Arthur brought his hands up and held them in Merlin's hair, Merlin's arms were snaked around Arthur's waste. It felt like they were kissing for eternity, but in reality it wasn't more than a minute, and they had to come up for air eventually.

When they finally broke apart, they met each others eyes, deep blue meeting light sky blue, and a spark seemed to explode as eyes met eyes, and they knew in that moment what it meant, what they had wanted to say, everything seemed to have been exchanged in one look and in one deep beautiful kiss.

"Wow," Arthur whispered.

Merlin stepped away from Arthur, looking down at the floor, blushing. Although he realized what he had just done, it didn't seem to matter because he had gotten everything out of the way. Arthur knew how he truly felt now, and Merlin knew how Arthur felt now and it was all he could ask for.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, Merlin stepped farther away from Arthur and Arthur cleared his throat,"Enter."

A guard entered the room, he inclined his head and said, "Sire, you are needed in the council chambers."

Arthur nodded and the guard exited the room, closing the door behind him. Arthur grabbed his sword and sheathed it, nodding at Merlin with a twinkle in his eyes and a small smile grazing his face.

Arthur walked to the council chambers with a new spring in his step, a lot happier than he was a few moments ago.

_Camelot POV_

Following the days after the happenings in the chambers the people of Camelot noticed a difference in their King and his Manservant. They seemed to be around each other more than usual, it may seem as if they couldn't spend more time with each other, but Merlin and Arthur were caught with each other even more than usual now.

Not only were they seen around each other more often, but they acted differently. Not a bad differently, no, this was a great different. They seemed closer. They touched more, Arthur seemed much more kind to Merlin, Merlin seemed to be a lot less harsh to Arthur yet it seemed Merlin was harsher to Arthur than before.

You wouldn't catch them apart, if they could help it. The people of Camelot were excited, because this could mean only one thing.

The stubborn boys had finally admitted to their feelings. Yes, things were about to get much more interesting.

_Arthur/Merlin/Knights POV_

The hunting trip was scheduled for that day, with The Knights of The Round Table, and Merlin was excited and nervous. This was the first hunt ever since Arthur and Merlin had kissed, and since then Merlin and Arthur had spent much more tome together. They had become a sort of unofficial couple, and Merlin and Arthur couldn't seem to hide it.

Merlin saddled his horse, having already done Arthur's, and the Knights were all packed and ready as well. Merlin mounted his horse and they were off. Merlin expected this to be just like any other hunting trip with the Knights and the KIng, or more propely Merlin's boyfriend. Merlin giggled mentally hen he thought this. Little did Merlin know that this would be the day that things would change, for the better.

They had decided to stop for a while, to rest and have lunch. Currently Merlin was cooking up a small stew, the knights and King making small talk. Merlin hummed the small song he had learned in Ealdor as he always did during hunting trips. What he heard come out of Gwaine's mouth a few seconds later put him off completely.

"So, Arthur, you and Merlin hu?" Gwaine said cheerfully, the rest of the knights chuckling. Arthur was sitting on the other side of Gwaine, caught of guard, he almost fell of the log they were sitting on.

"Wha-What?" Arthur asked, confused and scared. 'They weren't that obvious were they?' Arthur worried.

The Knights laughed this time, this time Percival spoke up, "Even a blind man could see it Arthur. You two have been a lot closer these past few days. You've been painfully obvious. If we didn't know better we would have thought you want everyone to know. So answer the question. You and Merlin?"

Arthur sat gaping at them, like a fish out of water. He was lost for words. He heard movement where Merlin was cooking and he turned to meet his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes.

"We might as well tell them," Merlin said with a sigh,"it's already obvious. We're really hard at hiding these things Arthur."

Merlin walked over to Arthur and offered him his hand to help him stand, Arthur accepted, Merlin helped pull Arthur up.

"Yes, Arthur and I, we're," Merlin hesitated for a slight second then just said it,"together. We're together."

At first the knights were surprised that they had actually admitted it, but then they let out a cheer, different words spilling out, like "Finally," and "Took the two long enough."

"So, you guy are okay with this? Us? You don't think it's weird?" Arthur said hesitantly and curiously.

The Knights shook their heads and Gwaine was the first to speak up,"Of course we're okay with it. We'll support you through anything, with anyone, and anywhere. Trust me, I've seen weirder relationships. This isn't one of them. Congratulations on finally admitting it. It took you two too long."

Merlin and Arthur stared at the Knights then smiles spread across their faces. Their friends had actually accepted them, had actually been fine with the idea and it made them happier than they could imagine.

They sat and ate and talked, Merlin and Arthur comfortable holding hands occasionally, but not for very long. When they were done with lunch they stayed out for another hour and they headed back for Camelot, the pack even closer than before.

The days seem to fly by faster and smoother. Now that the Knights were aware of Merlin and Arthur's relationship they all seemed to be closer. The Knights also took this as a chance to tease the two relentlessly about every little thing.

Although they wouldn't admit it, but Merlin and Arthur quite liked it and were happy that the Knights were taking it so well


End file.
